<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 10: Twig by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934313">Day 10: Twig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae &amp; Fairies, Fictober 2020, M/M, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Roman and Remus find while they're running through the forest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 10: Twig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This went through many permutations before it came to this, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman and Remus stumbled through the forest as quietly as they could. They were exhausted, having been running for several days without much rest. </p>
<p>Remus stopped, and when Roman realized his brother wasn’t with him, he stopped as well and turned to his twin, who had leaned heavily against a tree.</p>
<p>“I can’t. You keep going, I’ve got to rest. They won’t catch both of us if you keep on,” hissed Remus.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t leave you behind. I refuse. We knew we’d have to stick together when we first defied Father, and we’re going to stay together even if it kills us.”</p>
<p>A twig snapped in the forest, and both boys tensed, preparing for the worst.</p>
<p>“Now, what do we have here?” A sibilant voice rang out through the undergrowth, and the most beautiful creatures Roman had ever seen slipped through the trees. They were tall and fair, with high cheekbones and glimmering skin. It was the one in black who had spoken, and Roman was fascinated by the pattern of scales running down one side of his face.</p>
<p>“Two humans, it looks like.” The other one wore dark blue, and had what looked like glasses on.</p>
<p>“Rhetorical quessstion, dear brother. I can sssee them perfectly well. What I want to know isss <em>why</em> they are in our territory.”</p>
<p>“You-“ Remus began, struggling to straighten his posture. “You’ve got to go. There are people coming after us, and they won’t be kind if they find you here. They might rip your arms off your bodies and feed them to rabid dogs while you watch, and then they’ll-“</p>
<p>“In other words, please save yourselves.” Roman cut in. “It would be devastating if we had the blood of another on our hands.”</p>
<p>The one in black grinned, predatory and sharp.</p>
<p>“I like thisss one, brother dear. Let’sss keep them.”</p>
<p>The one in blue stepped closer to Remus, and Roman tried to get in between them, but the one in black grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Straight into his arms.</p>
<p>“I do not know. Humans can be- trying. Why would we keep them?” He took Remus’ face with gentle-looking fingers, and Roman tried again to help his brother. </p>
<p>Remus was just staring at his- captor? With wide eyes.</p>
<p>“God, you’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>The man smiled. </p>
<p>“I see. Let us keep them. I want this one, if you have no complaints?”</p>
<p>The arms around Roman shifted, and he found himself lifted into a princess-carry. </p>
<p>“None at all. Thisss one isss perfect.”</p>
<p>“Halt!” A voice rang out, and from the opposite side of the small clearing, their Father stepped out, sword in hand. “I will not allow you to assist those traitorous scum! Guards, kill them all!”</p>
<p>Six heavily armed guards stepped out from behind their Father, and Roman made a pained noise from his perch in the stranger’s arms. He knew each and every one of those guards, had sparred with them. Thought they were his friends.</p>
<p>He knew Remus was having similar thoughts, right up until the stranger in blue swept him up into his own arms. </p>
<p>A wave of force emanated from the two men, and both Father and the guards were pushed back into the undergrowth.</p>
<p>“Quickly. Let us get away from here. They will return, and I have no interest in scaring our new companions.”</p>
<p>The two men began walking, with a twin each in their arms. Roman was trying to catch Remus’ attention, but his brother’s focus was still on the strange man carrying him.</p>
<p>“I’m beginning to get jealousss, pretty one. Look at me, or I may drop you.”</p>
<p>Roman looked up at his captor, ready to say some choice words about their current situation, but was shocked into silence by the kind look in the man’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You have not been treated kindly, pretty one. You and your twin will not want for anything with usss, I promissse. Be it love and affection, or food, or jussst thingsss you dessssire, my brother and I will provide.”</p>
<p>Roman didn’t understand why, but he felt safe in the man’s arms. He felt like this man was more powerful than any he had ever encountered before, and that maybe, just maybe, he and Remus could finally relax. </p>
<p>The exhaustion hit him like a falling rock, and he found himself falling asleep in the warm cradle of the man’s embrace.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Janus looked down at his new acquisition, marveling at how far the pretty human had traveled, to be so deep into their territory. How tired he must be, to be falling asleep in the arms of a complete stranger. </p>
<p>“We will have to strengthen the borders, if so many strangers can get through without us noticing. It is possible we didn’t notice as none of them meant harm to us, but it is still a matter that we need to address.” Logan’s new human had wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him like a limpet as he slept.</p>
<p>“Yesss. Now we mussst make sssure that no one comesss to harm our pretty little friendsss, no?”</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“We will leave them to ressst, and take care of their pursssuersss while they sssleep.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Janus and Logan shared a look as they walked. They had a new priority.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>